1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous material and a honeycomb structure. More particularly, it relates to a porous material having a high thermal shock resistance and a honeycomb structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A porous material in which silicon carbide particles are bound by an oxide phase, a glass phase or the like has an excellent thermal shock resistance, and hence the porous material is utilized as a material for a catalyst carrier, a material for a diesel particulate filter (DPF) or the like (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 to 3). Furthermore, as a refractory material, there is used a material in which silicon carbide particles are bound by an oxide phase (e.g., see Patent Document 4).